The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is sometimes desirable to synchronize a non finite number of wireless devices with a single timing signal. One instance in which many wireless devices are synchronized with a single timing signal is three dimensional (3D) movie viewing systems that utilize actively shuttered viewing glasses. 3D movies that are intended for viewing by shuttered viewing glasses are simultaneously filmed with two cameras. A “right eye” camera films from the perspective of a viewer's right eye while a “left eye” camera films from the perspective of a viewer's left eye.
When the movie is presented, right eye frames are interleaved with left eye frames. Right and left lenses of the glasses are separately shuttered in synchronization with a timing sequence of the interleaved right and left perspective movie frames. A left shutter of the glasses is opened (and a right shutter is closed) when left “eye” frames are presented, and vice versa. The timing sequence of the shutters in each pair of glasses is separately synchronized with the movie's timing sequence. To optimize the viewing experience, the synchronization of the shutters must remain in close synchronization throughout operation of the viewing glasses.